thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fox .neogen
Star Fox .neogen is a new installment in the Star Fox video game series. It does not take place in the same canon as the previous games, instead starting its own storyline. It is a vehicle simulater, with four main types of gameplay: on-rails flight, all-range flight, tank simulator and submarine simulator. Gameplay The objective of a mission varies between missions, but there are essentially four: *Reaching the end-point (this will be the end of an on-rails flight level, but may be anywhere in any other mode of play); *Collecting and retrieving objects; *Defeating all the enemies, or; *Defeating the boss. Several objectives may appear in some levels. The Star Fox team (the main playable characters) are a mercenary group, who sell their services to people in need of soldiers. Their main enemies are the Star Wolf team, another group of mercenaries who have less qualms about who they sell their services to. Though the groups are not directly enemies, their opposing views on who they will work for puts them in conflict. Star Wolf works for Andross, the main villain of the game. The Star Fox team has three different vehicles: the Arwing (a fighter plane), the Landmaster (an all-terrain tank), and the Blue Marine (a submarine). All of these are fitted with laser cannons, mine launchers, and other defences. There are four types of mission, as follows: On-rails flight These levels take place in the Arwing, and are different from most rail-shooters. In a sense, the Arwing is not on a set path; it is in a tube, and you can only face one direction in it, but you may be in any spot at any time. The Arwing's speed can be temporarily be increased or decreased with boosters and brakes, which are used to avoid objects (e.g. debris). Also, the Arwing can perform evasive maneuvers such as loop-de-loops to escape enemies. Enemies will fly alongside you throughout an on-rails level, and will fire at you with various weapons. They nedd to be defeated, otherwise you risk losing pieces off your Arwing, and eventually destruction. Your fellow team members will often fly on screen (some scripted, some random), and will help you defeat enemies. However, they risk being destroyed themselves, which will affect your gameplay progression. On-rails levels take place either in built up areas near the ground, or debris strewn areas in space, and therefore, you must be careful not to crash into things. A direct crash will surely destroy your vehicle; cliiping the wings will damage them. Enemies are subjected to the same rules as your are, and can be lured into obstacles to kill themselves. The Arwing is equipped with lasers, which can be rapid fired or charged, and can lock on to enemies. Lasers not locked on fire in the direction the Arwing is facing. It can drop mines behind itself (perfect for planes that are following you), and can launch bombs, which can be detonated at any time. Lasers are infinite; mines and bombs must be brought/ collected. The U-turn (see below) cannot be perfromed in this mode in the story or arcade modes. It can in multiplayer. The following arcade levels use the Arwing in on-rails: All-range flight These are also Arwing levels, but as opposed to travelling in direction down a tube, you can fly in all dimensions in any direction, in a limited space. The controlls are the as on-rails flight, but the Arwing has an extra move, available in this mode, and in multiplayer's on-rails mode, only; the U-turn. The U-turn is a loop-de-loop, but the plane turns upright midway through, thus facing the other direction. The weapons are the same as in on-rails; modifications to your Arwing apply to both on-rails and all-range modes. Most all-range levels take place in space, and few require you to reach a specific location. The Arwing does not accelerate automatically. Its engine can be turned off, allowing you to quickly descend. There are the same (roughly) number of on-rails and all-range Arwing levels. Together, Arwing levels make up around 90% of the game. The following arcade levels use the Arwing in all-range: Tank simulator The Landmaster is the all-terrain tank of the Star Fox team, and is versatile to point of being able to cope to all extremes - even radiation. The Landmaster can be driven in all directions/ dimensions, and does not follow a set path. The Landmaster fires infinite lasers and finite mines like the Arwing, and can also fire waves of electricity in 360 degrees. It cannot loop-de-loop or U-turn, but it can hover shortly as an evasive maneuver, and roll to either side. Most enemies in these levels are either in tanks or on foot, though sometimes bombers appear. The Landmaster is used occasionly through the game, and tank levels are slower paced than other levels. The following arcade levels use the Landmaster: Titania, Macbeth. Submarine simulator The Blue Marine is used as a submarine, but many Blue Marine levels take place close to the surface. The Blue Marine is not resistant to the highest levels of pressure, but can withstand a lot of damage. As it suffers more damage, it must remain closer to the surface. Most enemies in these levels are submarines, but similar to the Landmaster, bombers will appear. There are an infinite number of lasers, and a finite number of mines for this vehicle, much like the Landmaster. The Blue Marine's special weapon is the homing torpedo, which creates debris on collision with anything. The Blue Marine can briefly hover out of open water, and can quickly roll to either side. There are a very small number of Blue Marine missions in the game, but it can be used in any area. Submarine missions are faster paced than the tank missions. The following arcade levels use the Blue Marine: Aquas Campaign Mode overview There are fifteen planets in the main campaign, arranged in this order: 01. Corneria (CA) 01 02. Sector X (SX) / \ 03. Meteo (MO) 02 03 04. Katina (KA) / \/ \ 05. Aquas (AS) 04 05 06 06. Fortuna (FA) | \ | \ | 07. Zoness (ZS) 07 08 09 08. Solar (SR) | \ | \ | 09. Titania (TA) 10 11 12 10. Macbeth (MH) \ /\ / 11. Sector Y (SY) 13 14 12. Sector Z (SZ) \ / 13. Area 6 (A6) 15 14. Bolse (BE) 15. Venom (VN) Most levels have split routes, an upper and lower route, e.g. From Corneria , you may go to either Sector X (upper) or Meteo (lower), and from Zoness you may go to either Macbeth (upper) or Sector Y (lower). Taking the upper route (which requires completing a certain, harder, task) puts you on the hard path. Completeing the lower route puts you on the easy/ average path. The set of planets on the right (01-03-06-09-12-14-15) is the easy path. The middle set of planets (01-02/03-05-08-11-13/14-15) is the average path. The left set of planets (01-02-04-07-10-13-15) is the hard path. While on the average path, you can stay there, or you can drop down to the easy path. The same applies on the hard path, where you can drop down to the average path. While on the easy path, you must travel to the planet Bolse, and on the hard path, you must travel to Area 6. On the average path, depending on wether you take the upper or lower route from Sector Y, you will go to Area 6 or Bolse, respectively. This is very important to completing the campaign. The first time you run through a campaign on a new profile, you will not finish on Venom, only progressing to as far as Area 6 or Bolse. After completing the group of missions on whatever planet you land on, you will build a base there, and restart the campaign. The campaign must be done enough times to land (and thus, build a base on) both planets. Once you complete this task, you will then go to Venom, where you will complete the final set of missions, which involve defeating the main villain, Andross. After this, Corneria and the planets that you haven't visited will be captured by Andross' army. To finish the game, you will have to go to the neccesary planets and fight their campaigns. This time, you do not have to take another paththrough the game i.e. you can select whatever planet you want to go to straight off. Planets can be skipped if you have completed them before, but doing so will put you on the lower path of missions. Thus, it may be neccesary to complete some planets you've already completed before to gain acess to other planets. Once all planets have been freed, the game has been completed. Example of a profile completion *On the first campaign, you might follow the path 01-03-05-08-12-14, completing the planets Corneria, Meteo, Aquas, Solar, Sector Z and Bolse. *Second campaign: 01-02-05-08-11-14, completeing Corneria (2), Sector X, Aquas (2), Solar (2), Sector Y and Bolse (2). *Third campaign: 01-02-04-07-11-13, completing Corneria (3), Sector X (2), Katina, Zoness, Sector Y (2) and Area 6. Having built bases on Bolse and Area 6, you may now complete the missions for planet 15, Venom. *At this point, you will have completed planets 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 07, 08, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15. Planets 01, 06, 09 and 10 (Corneria, Fortuna, Titania and Macbeth) are now captured. *Free planets 01, 06, 09 and 10. The campaign is complete. Arcade Mode overview An arcade mode lasts roughly an hour, and composes of a single mission per planet for 7 planets (including Corneria and Venom). Level progression is the same as campaign mode; most planets have an upper or lower route, which leads to easier or harder missions. The main purpose of this mode is to gain a high score, and win medals for each planet. The final level Venom has two different missions (and two different medals/ high scores), depending on where you approach it from. If you reach Venom from Bolse (lower), the final mission will end in a boss fight with a giant mech. It is revealed that Andross has not been destroyed, therefore resulting in a bad ending. If Venom is reached from Area 6 (upper), the final mission is significantly harder, and ends with another fight with a mech which is directly piloted by Andross. Thus, Andross is killed at the end, resulting in a good ending. Arcade can be paused and resumed later on, but it cannot be saved; losing all lives results in a game over (however if you have a paused arcade game "saved" it can be loaded to try again). Multiplayer overview Multiplayer supports 2 to 4 players offline and 2 to 8 players online. All 15 planets can be played on in all four modes of play, but any game can only use one mode e.g. an all-range Arwing cannot fight a Blue Marine, nor may an on-rails Arwing face an all-range Arwing. Multiplayer levels are based off their campaign and arcade equivalents, but there are slight modifications to each. Whatever mode is chosen, each vehicle can be customised before starting a game. Speed, strength of armour and ammo, amount of ammo and lives can be customised (or randomised) for each individual player. Bots can be brought in to play, and their difficulty and stats can be modified. More vehicle options can be unlocked. To win an online game, there must be one player remaining at the end, having killed all others. In on-rails flight online, the U-turn can be performed, making it possible for Arwings to collide from opposite directions. Controls On-rails flight A: Accelerate. Double-tap for boost B: Brake. Double-tap to turn off engine Down (D-Pad): Fire weapon Left, Up, Right (D-Pad): Select weapon +, -: Pause Home: Home Menu Tilt Remote: Bank in the direction the remote is tilted towards Tilt Nunchcuk: Roll in the direction the remote is tilted towards C Button: